PS I Want You
by Carol Camui
Summary: Ou o que houve na festa de lançamento de P.S. I Love You. Gerard achava que um apertão no traseiro dava uma foto divertida. Mas as coisas ainda podiam melhorar muito aquela noite. JDM/Gerard! Slash! Conteúdo Adulto!


**P.S. I Want You**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Miss Dartmoor  
_

**Disclaimer: **P.S Eu te amo e seus atores não me pertencem. Mas isso é obvio e você já sabia!

**Sinopse:** Gerard achava que um apertão no traseiro dava uma foto divertida. Mas as coisas ainda podiam melhorar muito aquela noite.

**Shipper:** **JDM/Gerard!** Oh yeah baby! Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Gerard Butler!

**Beta:** Thata Martins (Amor da minha vida \o/)

**Avisos:** Fic Slash.! NC-17 (ou 71 se preferir) Sexo entre duas delícias! Estão avisados!

**Nota: **Essa fic nasceu graças à uma frustrante descoberta minha e da Miss. Mesmo tendo apertado a bunda um do outro e sendo tão deliciosos juntos, quase não existem fics de Jeffrey e Gerard! E isso é um pecado que eu tentei corrigir escrevendo isso! Espero ter conseguido concertar um pouco essa situação... u_u

* * *

Gerard sorriu. Os flashes vinham de tantos ângulos diferentes que ele já nem sabia para onde olhar. Mas o sorriso não deixava seus lábios nem por um instante. Era automático. Ele se perguntava se ainda parecia natural ou mesmo sincero. Verdadeiro ou não, o fato era que funcionava. Poucos eram os que resistiam àquele simples curvar de lábios. Ao brilho de seus dentes alvos. Ou à doçura que, inevitavelmente, atingia seus olhos claros.

Ele era um homem charmoso e tinha plena consciência disso. Com um simples gesto, era capaz de conquistar, dominar, ou mesmo perverter, qualquer criatura presente naquela festa. Algumas mulheres já haviam deixado bem claras as suas intenções para com ele, mesmo que indiretamente. Elas tinham esse costume. Não diziam nada abertamente. Mas ele conhecia aquele jogo. Podia jogá-lo de olhos fechados.

Mas naquela noite, havia algo especial. O jogo não era mais o mesmo.

Gerard passou novamente o braço pelos ombros de Hilary. Ela estava linda e parecia extremamente feliz. Ele também estava. Haviam terminado um trabalho maravilhoso juntos e tudo o que mais queria era comemorar.

Jeffrey a abraçava pelo outro lado, sorrindo da mesma forma que ele, enquanto falava algo perto do ouvido da loira, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda. Gerard sentiu a súbita necessidade de interromper aquele momento.

Abaixou a mão, deslizando-a pelas costas de Hilary, e depositou um aperto generoso na bunda de Jeffrey. O moreno imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e olhou para trás, procurando o autor da façanha. Gerard se fez de desentendido e continuou sorrindo para os fotógrafos.

Passados alguns instantes, sentiu uma mão apertá-lo por trás e seu corpo se moveu instintivamente para frente. Olhou para o lado e viu Hilary quase chorando de rir, enquanto Jeffrey somente sorriu para ele.

Havia algo naquele sorriso. Uma coisa que fez Gerard perceber que não era o único jogador ali.

Passada aquela sessão interminável de fotos, era a hora da festa. Ele amava festas. Frequentá-las era uma de suas atividades favoritas. Era onde havia tudo o que ele mais apreciava: boa música, bebida e belas mulheres.

A mansão alugada para o evento era belíssima e o salão principal estava cheio. Gerard foi até o bar e pegou uma taça com alguma coisa picante. Achou que ainda devia estar muito sóbrio, pois não estava se divertindo o suficiente.

Olhou em volta e ficou observando seus colegas de elenco. Jeffrey ainda conversava com Hilary, desta vez um pouco mais sério. Ele podia perceber os olhares admirados dirigidos aos dois, que realmente ficavam lindos juntos.

O loiro virou de uma vez a taça e fechou os olhos por um instante. A bebida desceu rasgando por sua garganta e ele gostou do efeito que aquilo causava. Se deixou saborear a sensação por alguns segundos.

Quando voltou a observar o casal, Jeffrey não estava mais lá. Olhou ao redor, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Se sentiu irritado, sem entender o porquê. Talvez estivesse com vontade de apertar sua bunda de novo.

Sorriu consigo mesmo. Parecia que agora a bebida estava começando a fazer efeito.

Pegou mais uma taça e, antes que pudesse virá-la como fez com a primeira, Jeffrey surgiu do seu lado e segurou sua mão.

Gerard ficou imóvel enquanto o moreno levava a taça até os lábios. A mão dele estava quente, contrastando com a sua. Seu toque era macio e seus movimentos eram firmes. Seus olhos não piscaram até que o líquido tivesse se perdido de vez dentro daquela boca.

Gerard sentia o os olhos verdes faiscarem sobre ele e seu rosto começou a esquentar. Sua garganta ficou seca e ele sentiu vontade de provar sua bebida direto dos lábios do outro.

-Eu não quero que você beba demais esta noite. - disse Jeffrey em um sussurro. Gerard estava tão concentrado em seus lábios que mesmo com a música alta, conseguiu distinguir as palavras perfeitamente.

-Eu nem comecei ainda. - Finalmente fitou os olhos. Estavam escurecidos do jeito que ele mais gostava. E cheios daquela coisa que ele conhecia muito bem.

Desejo.

E o melhor era que o foco de tudo aquilo era ele. E mais ninguém.

-Eu quero você totalmente sóbrio esta noite. - o cérebro de Gerard ficou processando as inúmeras interpretações para aquela única frase. Até que Jeffrey largou sua mão e removeu com a língua um rastro de bebida do canto da boca. Então Gerard parou de pensar. Ele quase deixou seu corpo seguir livremente seus instintos, mas se deu conta de que tinha gente demais ali.

Um apertão no traseiro dava uma foto divertida. E uma foto dele dando uns amassos em Jeffrey ali no balcão?

Outro sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. E esse foi o mais sincero de toda a noite. Sentiu aquela euforia invadi-lo e a vontade irresistível de beijá-lo. Jeffrey estava simplesmente delicioso dentro daquele smoking. Foi a primeira coisa que notou quando o viu. E agora ele tinha notado outras coisas no homem à sua frente.

-Me quer sóbrio para quê? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior e viu os olhos verdes se fixarem ali. Jeffrey deu um passo e uma de suas pernas acabou se encaixando entre as de Gerard. O loiro agora podia sentir um leve cheiro da bebida, misturado àquela fragrância que era só dele.

-Pra que você se lembre de tudo o que eu vou fazer com você.

Por um lado, era muito bom sua mente não estar inebriada pelo álcool. Seus sentidos estavam bem aguçados e ele tinha certeza de que não estava sonhando. Mas, mesmo assim, Gerard ainda desconfiava estar sendo vítima de alguma peripécia de sua imaginação fértil.

Então Jeffrey esfregou a coxa em uma parte muito sensível do seu corpo. Foi o que bastou para alertá-lo que, além de tudo, seu corpo estava bem acordado.

Antes que Gerard conseguisse se expressar verbalmente, Jeffrey se afastou, sorrindo de lado e caminhando devagar para algum lugar longe dele.

Gerard não esperou ele desaparecer no meio da multidão. Da forma mais discreta que pôde, começou a segui-lo, desvencilhando-se com delicadeza das pessoas que insistiam em aparecer em seu caminho.

Jeffrey olhava para trás de vez em quando, sem tirar aquele sorriso sacana do rosto, o que deixou Gerard com mais pressa ainda de alcançá-lo.

Sem querer, seu corpo acabou esbarrando em alguém e ele se virou para pedir desculpas. Quando voltou a olhar para frente, Jeffrey tinha desaparecido. Gerard continuou andando, bastante frustrado dessa vez, e parou na frente de uma das muitas cortinas de veludo vermelho que decoravam o lugar. De repente, sentiu uma mão agarrá-lo com força e puxá-lo para dentro.

Atrás da cortina havia um corredor estreito, com algumas portas ao fundo. A única iluminação vinha das luzes do outro lado do tecido. Só que a mente de Gerard só registrou essas coisas superficialmente, pois um corpo forte o estava pressionando contra a parede de pedra.

Gerard não disse uma palavra. Jeffrey não parecia estar a fim de bater um papo também. Em poucos segundos, sua boca estava sendo tomada com fúria e ele percebeu que era exatamente daquilo que precisava. Segurou o rosto do moreno e o puxou ainda mais para si, deixando que sua língua dançasse junto com a dele.

Jeffrey colocou a coxa no mesmo lugar que antes e Gerard soltou um gemido meio estrangulado. Jeffrey se afastou, olhou para baixo e depois de volta para ele. - Você não tem vergonha de atravessar o salão inteiro _desse_ jeito?

Ele tinha certeza que seu rosto, que já estava muito quente, tinha acabado de ganhar um rubor especial. -Então era por _isso_ que estavam me encarando lá dentro?

Jeffrey riu, e antes que sua risada se transformasse em outro daqueles sorrisos que o tiravam do sério, Gerard o beijou de novo.

Não era como se ele já tivesse passado noites e noites pensando em como seria fazer aquilo finalmente. Talvez ele tivesse acordado suado de madrugada uma ou duas vezes, mas aquilo não importava. Seja lá o que já tivesse imaginado, não condizia com os fatos.

O fato de ter um homem agarrando sua cintura com firmeza e juntando seus quadris. O fato de ele sentir suas calças cada vez mais apertadas e um calor crescente em seu baixo ventre. O fato dele nem conseguir gemer direito, pois sua boca estava sendo devorada sem piedade.

E o fato dele não precisar jogar com mais ninguém aquela noite. Pois já tinha ganhado tudo o que ele queria.

Jeffrey resolveu deixá-lo respirar um pouco e deslizar os lábios pelo seu rosto, baixando pelo seu queixo, chegando ao pescoço, que começou a receber atenção especial. O moreno encontrou algum ponto ali que fez Gerard começar a arfar e agarrar com força seus ombros. Jeffrey aproveitou para dar uma mordida que deixaria uma bela marca naquela região. Foi quando Gerard emitiu um som bem parecido com um grito, que por sorte foi abafado pela música do lado de fora.

Gerard achou que Jeffrey tinha gostado do que saiu de sua boca, porque começou a sugá-lo e mordê-lo com um pouco mais de força. E quando pensou que não suportaria mais nada, sentiu aquela maldita coxa voltar a provocá-lo. Jeffrey estava se esfregando nele, que agora também podia sentir a rigidez crescente do outro roçando sua perna.

O loiro voltou a gemer, e o nome de Jeffrey foi a única coisa compreensível no meio de tudo. O mais velho voltou a agir, dessa vez com mais vigor. Gerard sentiu as mãos abrirem seu paletó e depois alcançarem seu cinto.

Se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que aquilo estava mesmo para acontecer, tudo se dissipou no momento em que dedos ágeis invadiram o tecido fino de sua cueca.

Gerard se considerava um cara de sorte por diversos motivos. Ter uma parede de pedra bem firme para apoiá-lo naquele instante era um deles. Ele tinha certeza de que Jeffrey devia estar se divertindo muito com aquilo, mas ele não conseguia abrir os olhos para conferir agora. Preferiu se concentrar naquele toque enlouquecedor que tinha feito seu membro ficar muito perto do limite em poucos segundos. Suas mãos tinham ido buscar apoio nos braços do outro, enquanto ele sentia o punho quente envolvê-lo.

Jeffrey sabia o que fazia com aquelas mãos. Isso era outro fato.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, foi só para puxar seu rosto de novo e voltar a sentir seu gosto. Resolveu que não era justo só ele ficar de calças arriadas por ali.

Gerard ouviu uma risadinha quando começou a mexer em seu cinto e, depois disso, seu rosto estava tocando algo gelado. Foi quando ele percebeu que tinha sido virado e colocado, literalmente, contra a parede.

Um sorriso maníaco escapou de seus lábios quando ele ouviu o barulho do zíper se abrindo atrás dele. A respiração de Jeffrey estava ofegante contra a sua nuca e Gerard percebeu que estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Uma mão veio deslizando pelo seu tórax, subindo pelo peito, acariciando seu pescoço, até alcançar sua boca. Então dois dedos buscaram passagem através de seus lábios, e Gerard os recebeu sem hesitar.

A outra mão de Jeffrey apertava sua cintura enquanto sua boca voltava a beijá-lo, desta vez na nuca. Gerard sentia seu membro latejar e a custo se controlava. Sua língua circulava os dedos do moreno e depois ele os sugava com força. Sua euforia aumentou quando ouviu o outro começar a gemer atrás de si.

Jeffrey retirou os dedos de sua boca e Gerard fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, antes mesmo de sentir a invasão. Para sua surpresa, Jeffrey estava sendo bem delicado com ele. Acariciou sua entrada, fazendo-o se arrepiar, antes de introduzir o primeiro dedo devagar. Gerard respirou fundo e Jeffrey começou a mover o dedo, circulando sua passagem, um pouco antes de colocar o segundo. Então ele passou a penetrá-lo lentamente, até que tocou o ponto que ele fez a visão de Gerard se distorcer, mesmo por trás da pálpebra fortemente fechada.

Foi quando ele achou que aquilo estava delicado demais.

-Você vai me foder de uma vez ou vou ter que me virar sozinho?

Jeffrey retirou imediatamente os dedos de dentro dele, fazendo-o quase se arrepender de ter dito aquilo. -Adoraria ver você cuidar disso sozinho, mas... - Gerard sentiu um volume muito maior preenchê-lo desta vez. Jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto a dor aguda tomava conta dos seus sentidos. - Tenho outros planos.

Desta vez não houve nenhum tipo de delicadeza. E Gerard não fazia mesmo questão. De repente, um pensamento louco o assaltou. O que aconteceria se alguém resolvesse abrir aquela cortina enquanto os dois estivessem ali? Poderia sair uma foto muito boa daquela situação. Seria tão absurdo que uma vontade imensa de gargalhar surgiu em seu peito.

Só que Jeffrey passou a se mover muito mais rápido, provocando aquelas correntes elétricas que desciam pela espinha, levando mensagens bem claras direto para sua virilha, fazendo qualquer rastro de pensamento se evaporar instantaneamente.

-Gerard... - foi um pouco difícil para ele escutar seu nome quando ele mesmo não parava de gemer e sussurrar palavras desconexas. Mas então Jeffrey falou de novo e mais uma vez. A mão dele encontrou caminho até seu membro rígido e começou a bombeá-lo, seguindo o mesmo ritmo intenso dos seus movimentos.

Gerard deixou que um gemido rouco escapasse do fundo de sua garganta e virou a cabeça em busca de contato com os lábios de Jeffrey. O moreno pareceu entendê-lo. Mesmo que aquela posição não fosse muito favorável, que suas bocas não conseguissem um encaixe perfeito, ou que ele precisasse forçar seu pescoço para poder alcançá-lo, Gerard achou aquele beijo um dos seus melhores beijos.

Seu corpo se movia instintivamente em busca de mais contato com o de Jeffrey, e Gerard achou que uma coisa tão boa não teria como durar por muito mais tempo.

Jeffrey ia tão fundo e fazia aquilo tão forte que Gerard teve que largar o beijo para poder gritar de novo, enquanto seu membro jorrava prazer na mão do moreno. Não demorou muito para o orgasmo de Jeffrey aquecê-lo por inteiro, fazendo seu corpo ficar mole e sua cabeça derreter.

Longos minutos se passaram antes que ele conseguisse regular sua respiração. Se Jeffrey não estivesse ali para ampará-lo, teria ido direto para o chão.

O moreno se afastou devagar, saindo de dentro dele e o virando para frente. Gerard abriu os olhos e sorriu, esgotado. Jeffrey se aproximou e o beijou de leve. -Você está uma bagunça.

Gerard olhou para suas roupas e constatou que aquilo era verdade. Mas ele não era o único. -Se queria abusar de mim, podia ao menos pagar o motel, não?

Jeffrey coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. - Quem sabe na próxima?

Mais um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto sem ele perceber. Não disse mais nada, então eles começaram a se vestir. Tentaram se ajeitar da melhor forma possível e, numa avaliação rápida, ainda estavam com cara de quem andou fazendo coisas suspeitas atrás de uma cortina.

Jeffrey se ofereceu para sair primeiro. Gerard esperou uns bons cinco minutos antes de dar as caras no salão novamente. Foi direto em busca de um banheiro para tentar melhorar sua situação. Assim que saiu de lá, foi interpelado por Hilary.

-Onde você estava? Estão todos loucos atrás de você. Querem mais algumas fotos.

Gerard sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e Hilary sorriu de volta. Ela tinha aquele costume.

* * *

.

.

.

Pronto Miss! Tá ai, moça! Espero que tenha gostado!

Eu quero agradecer de coração à **Thata Martins**, que me betou mesmo tendo milhares de fics na frente e aguentou meus surtos de madrugada. À **Galatea Glax**, que me cedeu esse título maroto, e à **Miss **(pentelha) **Dartmoor**, que foi quem procurou fics de JDM/Gerard comigo e não encontrou quase nenhuma. *Abraça as três juntas*

Agradeço a todos que leram!

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
